The present invention refers to a manually operated appliance, in particular for a double dispensing cartridge for two-component substances, having a respective thrust ram for each cartridge and an advance drive jointly acting onto the thrust rams which is actuated by means of a hand lever. Such a manually operated appliance is known German Offenlegungsschrift no. 3 128 611, wherein each thrust ram is actuated, by means of a hand lever, by a respective clamping jaw and via a bail, a thrust bearing being provided for lateral support of the thrust rams, on which the clamping jaws are pivotably beared. In spite of the fact that the drive works directly onto each ram, the clamping jaws act onto the rams laterally with a resulting tendency to bend them even when thrust bearings are provided. Hence, there is a risk that the drive is jammed when great forces are applied.